Dead Giveaway
by MadWorldZ
Summary: Running from his past, sora lives a new life with an overprotected boyfriend. Sadly for him though, his past comes back to hunt him. RikuXsora Fanfic
1. Epiphany

**Chapter 1: Epiphany**

"_Riku?!" a voice spoke from the phone. "Riku, are you their?! Someone's in the front of my house, I called the police and their on-," Their was a long pause. Then the phone went dead. My heart raced two times faster, as the dial tone rang in my ears. Slamming the phone shut, I kept on running. _

_The gravel scraped under my sneakers, sweat matted my silver hair to my face. " If those bastards touch you- I swear to god- I will kill them" I growled under my panting. The sun leaning on my back, as my shirt clung tightly to my skin from the sweat. People walking here and their stared after me as I sprinted to the next corner of the wall. ' I should of bought me a frick'n car!' I thought, as sweat begging to mat my silver hair to my forehead. _

_One more block…one more block, damn it! Skidding around the corner I fell to the ground. With a huff, I pushed myself up with blood running down my knees from the scrap, I can tend to that later right now Sora needs me! Thinking as a motivation to myself, I pushed myself to run faster and harder. My legs aching from the strain as I go towards the last corner of the road._

_Seeing the blue house would have been a relief, the trees still shading the house would have been nice…if their wasn't a certain brunet lying on the grass in his lawn. My eyes widened at the fear, my heart racing with the running and the adrenaline running through my blood. I ran harder if it was possible, my muscles cramping but I kept on pushing myself. "Sora... Sora!!" I yelled, reaching out to him. He was not moving when I called. _

"_SORA!!"_

_I reached the lawn, and threw myself onto him, my eyes blurring from the tears that threaten to brim over. A pool of blood was around him, with eyes that were closed and hid the blue depth I yearned to see. I checked his pulse, he was barely alive, but the whole in his stomach was oozing out blood, the sight got me desperate. I carried him delicately as if he was about to crumble at any time and rushed towards the next door neighbors. _Please be home_, I thought, _please be home_… I kicked the door since my hands were full I kicked the door violently. Two kicks later, the door swung opened with, at first, was an angry woman, but with the sight of a blooded covered boy in my hands, and the threatened look I gave her that stated ' if you don't help, I swear to god, I will destroy you'. she nodded with a pale face and ran towards the phone to call the emergency hotline._

"_R…ri…ku" a soft whisper spoke. I looked down anxiously. " I…I'm s-so s-s-sorry…" sora chocked, his eyes slowly opened, it looked hazed and shallow. _

"_Sora, please don't speak, your going to be okay" I promised him. The woman came back with a towel and ordered me to lay him down. Putting him down, but still not letting him go, the lady put pressure onto the wound. "their on his way" she spoke. " don't worry, he'll be okay" I nodded slowly, staring intensely at the depth of those blue eye's that threatened to close again. This has to be a dream, I thought. This cant be real._

"Sora!" Riku yelled sitting up suddenly. The chair he was sitting on titled back away, almost falling towards the ground. Frantically looking side to side, Riku looked disappointed that he was Sora-less. With a frown he sat back down and tensed as Riku noticed the aura around him have gone to quiet. Looking up, the class was staring at him, some giggling while other's raising an eyebrow. One of course, caught his eye. Sensei. To be exact, a person he usually just called Cid. With a spit out of the toothpick, he slammed his hands to the table that caused the class to jump and face front all at once.

"If students decide to take a nap in the class again, Riku, they will go straight to detention!" he yelled slamming his hand to the table again. " Now, lets get back to reading the first part of Romeo, and Juliet."

A girl with spiky raven hair that was known as Yuffie began "Where art thou my Romeo-"

Riku's head fell back onto the table and closed his eyes shut in the next two minutes a pencil was thrown at him. Ignoring it, he couldn't stop thinking of that dream…it seemed to real. Riku already was anxious to see sora, what if that dream was a sign that sora was hurt? he thought, with his leg moving up and down from the wait. Thinking of other excuses that sora was okay, it was useless attempts. ' he is clumsy' the inner voice spoke ' and the luck he has, I don't think a rock will make it in one peace if Sora stood next to it.' Riku growled at the thought. ' Damn, I'm stuck in here, while sora was getting hurt by some unseen force! What if he got trampled by a runaway bull?!' thinking about it, Riku had to grip the table from storming outside to hunt down Sora and to make sure nothing, or nobody comes close to him.

Ever since he met sora, his fan girl club was outraged that something like that was getting to their god and did everything they could to break them apart, but a certain class rep. hated the idea of letting them do that to her closes friends and threatened to close them down if they did anything. 'Will get you back my silver haired god!' one of the girls screamed, that was known as Leiko Miso. 'we wont let that demon get to you'. Riku had the sudden urged to ring her neck that day. Today, his feeling's of pure anger towards her for labeling sora any harsh being was still mutual

"Riku" a voice brought him back to reality. " Why, don't you recite the part of-" _Ring. _The school bell echoed across the hallway. In a blink of an eye Riku was gone, with the door slamming shut.

The burnet did not know what was on his way, but he could sense it. Walking towards the locker that he was assigned in the begging of the semesters, when he and Riku meet for the first time, put his books in and looked at the bear that was laying at the top of the locker. Sora put his hand onto the bear, thinking about the time he was given it.

"_Hey, you're the new kid right?" a husky voice spoke from behind me. " what's your name. turning to give him an answer, my eyes widened at the shock of what was in front of me. Their stood a silver haired god with pale skin that look like satin at the touch, his shirt tight enough to leave little to the imagination, and dark blue baggy pants with a chain linking from the front to the back of him. He noticed my eyes scanning, and cleared his throat. Blushing, I turned from him to close my locker door._

"_well?" he asked. I turned back to him confused at his expected look. "are you going to tell me your name or what…" he said amused. " do you even speak Japanese?" he leaned closer to me. " My-name-Riku" he spoke slowly in English._

"_Y-yeah, I speak Japanese," I stuttered embarrassed, and angry that I was being treated like a retard. " My n-name is Sora…and I just came from Destiny Island." looking down, and tried not to blush. But my face still heated up from the embarrassment. With a long awkward silence, I slowly looked up to meet his stare. _

"Destiny Island_?!" he yelled, and looked at me as if I grew ten feet tall. "Well, sora, you look way to cute to be from their." he said and scanned me over. I kind of felt a little self conscious when he did this and started to walk, almost tripping at the process._

"_Hey, wait!" he called out, and grabbed my hand. "can we see each other again?" he pulled me closer, and my eyes grew wider, as he breathed " I wont take no for an answer…"_

_I nodded and with that, I busted into the class, my face flaming red from the encounter. Kairi, a class rep that greeted me with way to much eagerness, raised an eyebrow and smiled as she saw the silver haired boy behind me. Riku seated me, said he would be waiting for me after class outside, and left me with the girl that scooted closer towards me. _

"_sooo," she said looking at me, curiosity burning in her eyes. "how do you like the school so far transfer student?" _

_With a quick glance, I stared at Riku exiting the door with cat like grace. "well" a smile escaping onto my lips. "I think I'm going to like this school"_

"Sora!" a voice spoke out of nowhere. "Earth to Sooraa, are you reading me?" a red hair girl spoke, waving her hands in front of Sora's dazed looking face. Immediately, Sora shook his head and looked at Kairi with a big goofy grin on his face.

"hey Kairi!" Sora spoke, while walking forward. Big mistake. With a small crack on the floor, sora somehow stumbled onto it and fell face flat onto the floor. "-and…floor…ouch" he mumbled, as he was about to pull himself up, a certain silver hair boy pulled around the corner and gasped at the sight. Still traumatized from his dream, Riku ran towards the burnet "Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Huh?!" the burnet looked up startled "It wasn't me!!" he said, with eyes about to do the puppy look.

"Are you okay, your not hurt are you?!" Riku pulled up the burnet, and his eyes scanning over the boys body. With a sigh of relief, he hugged the boy tightly. Riku rested his chin on the boys head, which kind of made sora a little irked that he could do that, as Sora hugged him back with the same intensity.

"you know," Sora said after some seconds passed " you got to be used to me falling face flat to the floor by now."

Riku chuckled. "uh-huh" he rolled his eyes, even though sora cant see it. "you better knock off that habit of yours or else I'm gonna start carrying you around brible style." he threatened. Sora's face blushed an even darker color, if it was possible for a person to be the color purple.

" A-hem" Kairi coughed, covering her smile with a hand over her mouth. " Sorry Riku, but it's time for Sora's homecoming meeting." she said, dodging the death glare Riku shot at her. Growling, Riku hesitantly loosened his grip around the burnet to replace by holding his hand in a tight grip. Kids from the classes, suddenly started to burst out of their classes, walking out and laughing at each other's gossip. The crowed was thick and Kairi was already lost within the mob. Riku drew the burnet closer, as they both made their way through the halls.

Rolling his eyes, sora could not believe how overprotected Riku was getting now. He didn't mind, but it's just that sora was now forbidden to do some of the things he normally would have done before he met Riku. One time, sora was about to jump into a field of sunflowers, until Riku saw a bee and immediately pulled sora away from the yellow glimmering field he was anxious to jump into. 'I don't want that bee to sting you' he said. Sora gave his famous puppy dog eyes slash pout look, but the silver haired boy never let go of him, and with that he couldn't remember because it was a fast blur…but he did wake up next to Riku, on the fluffy bed in his room.

Suddenly a hand pulled Sora harshly, with the feeling of a warm hand disappeared from him Riku turned around frantically. Sora was gone. Kids moving left to right, giggling and laughing around him, a janitor was moping in the corner 'what if he slips?!' an inner Riku yelled. The other corner, a mechanic was changing the copper wires. ' Electric plus sora, means Fried burnet!'. "Sora!!" Riku called desperately. " Where are you?!". Meanwhile Kairi, was chuckling with a hand full of Sora.

" it's only been two seconds and already his yelling your name out like your going to die in the next second." she laughed aloud, and let go of the burnet, as he gasped for air Sora winced every time his name was called out from the silver haired boy. " Don't worry, you'll go back to him, just let me explain" Sora was already fidgeting, wanting to go back to the silver haired boy, feeling incomplete with every second of the missing warmth that was once holding his hands. Sora whimpered when his name was being yelled out again.

"Their back." Kairi spoke slowly, as Sora's focus was now drawn sharper onto the girl. His eyes narrowing at the red head.

"Who's back…you don't mean…" Sora eyes widened in fear as he gaped at the sudden information. The thing he was hiding from finally reaching his tracks and slowly crawling towards him. The reason why Sora moved here to hide, and never to be remembered again from his past life. Kairi nodded as if the silence answered for her. Sora's leg buckled, and his hands started to tremble. He knew if he stayed in one place for to long, they will come after him and finish the job that his father couldn't do when he was an infant. His mother was killed in the process, trying to protect her son. Or so they told him.

"I…I have to run Kairi, I need to go…" The burnet was about to loose it, so Kairi grabbed the tops of his arms and shook Sora violently. He was stuttering something she couldn't really pick up. The crowed of people were thinning, and Riku was bound to spot him pretty soon.

"Sora, Calm down, well make sure that nothing happens to you" she promised. "Just stay calm until we know who the traitor is to tell where your hide out was." he still was in panic mode and Kairi had to think fast. "you'll make Riku worry, you don't want that, right?" and with that, Sora nodded. Kairi sighed in relief as he turned and ran towards the silver haired boy, who thankfully and eagerly embraced the burnet. On the side lines some people awed their performance, while others just blushed and walked briskly pass the loving couple.

"Well protect you" Kairi whispered, staring at the burnet with fierce determination. " well protect your majesty…"


	2. Hoodwinked

**A/N: Holy crap, this was the longest i did...and i won't stop here. Sooo, if anyone is reading this story, thanks for being patient with my bad grammar! XD. any who, i wanted to let everyone to know that i would be making alot more stories...if i didnt have so much to do over this break, and I'm writing this based on the break which doesnt help my paniking what so ever. =^.^=, Any-who thanks for reading! **

**disclaimer**: Can i have sora for Christmas Santa? No?! why not?! oh yeah, KH don't belong to me, Wahhh!!

Chapter 2: Hoodwinked

"Finally!" The burnet yelled, throwing himself backwards onto a white mattress that was laid in the middle of his room. Stretching, he stared at the ceiling with a wide grin. Changed into pajama's, he wanted to sleep through out the day. Getting excited, he always wanted to experience this thing called 'winter break' which Kairi was getting all jumpy for through out the school term. He endured the test that was thrown at him, every project he built (which was helped by Kairi, and Selphie who was his partners for the Science Fair), every homework that scary pregnant lady name Lulu threw at him with no mercy what so ever, and class work which was given by the all known as 'glare that my kill you' Leon. With a sigh of relief, he turned to his side, to face the wooden mantel that was glowing with the sunlight spilling through the satin curtains. Their laid a picture of him with a big goofy grin that was known all over the school by now, and with an arm over his shoulder, was the silver haired boy that was sharing his smile with the broad daylight that shined off his hair in a angelic way. Sora chuckled 'No way that's normal' he thought 'I wonder if he dye's it that color…huh, what's his doing right now?' as if on cue, the door bell sang. Ding, Dong.

"Wah, who could that be…?" Sora was defiantly not expecting company, especially when he got everything done from the past two weeks ( Also, Kairi disappeared to somewhere he didn't know, and she was the only one to know his secret). He just wanted a breather, and have a good quiet 'soratime' for the next…oh you could say…three years or so. The door bell rang more faster, and was getting more and more annoying and hard to ignore. Then, something hit him…what if. What if it was those people he was trying to run from in destiny island? The Organization that killed his village and family, and took over his mothers kingdom. All he could remember from his mother was stories his guardian told him on days that he was feeling a little down. Each and every second, he yearned to learn more, but now being the last Royalty of the family, the organization put a price over Sora's head dead or alive. Knowing this, the burnet's guardian sent him away, changing his last name, and hiding him away in his relatives place who was know as Yuna who has been nothing but nice to him and he was grateful for that. But now she's not here, on some kind of date with a guy that looks like Tidus's dad, and they could be at the door waiting for him at any moment to kill sora. But why would they use the door bell in the first place? They might want to let him know when he was going to die, so they want to toy with him a little. 'No' he thought ' I'm not going down without a fight' grabbing an item that was near the door (which was an umbrella) and proceeded to the door with caution. Waiting for a noise that might give him a clue to who it was, he stayed a certain distance, as if the door was going to lunge at him.

"Hey!" a familiar voice spoke from the other side of the door. " I know you stay home sora, so open up-ya?" with a sigh of relief and the fear melting away in a quick second, he opened the door to reveal his long lost friend. His orange hair was styled up to a one point up with a head band strap around his forehead. Wearing a long black sleeve shirt with a dark blue jeans. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. " So, ready for da rain season already?"

With a confused look Sora followed his gaze to the umbrella that was forgotten in his hand. With a sigh, he threw the umbrella to a forgotten corner and looked back at the orange haired boy. " Hello, Wakka!" Sora said, giving his famous Goofy grin that was easily seen from space. " What'cha need?"

"Well, dat brada over their wanted to tell you himself but I was afraid that we might not see both of you until Christmas." he chuckled. Gesturing his eyes towards the black car Sora was not yet familiar with, he just gaped at who was sitting in the driver side.

"Riku" Sora whispered, a soft smile escaping his lips. As Riku turned to see the gazing burnet, a sly smile was shown on his face, as his eyes scanned what sora was wearing from where he was. His eyes went a darker shad of color, as it narrowed in determination. Confused at this action, sora looked at what he was wearing. Suddenly he went red from embarrassment, wearing nothing but his pajama bottom that had striped red lines going down, and fluffy slippers, sora hid behind the door with a squeak. Wakka looking confused, he turned to see Riku ready to get out of his mercades and jump the burnet. Chuckling, Wakka looked at the embarrassed sora and gestured him away to change. With no hesitation he ran up to his room in no time.

With a fight of his life from his brush, and getting his coat and a pair of baggy shorts he ran down the stairs to meet up with his ever so patient friend. "Hurry the hell up, I'm gonna freeze here" throwing shoes onto his feet, he briskly walked outside, rolling his eyes he locked the front of his door with the key Yuna gave him before she left on a date…which was three weeks ago, and turned to Wakka.

"So, where exactly Riku is kidnapping me today?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side like a little puppy would do, and stared at Wakka with a big puppy eyes. Wakka just chuckled and kept on looking forward, putting his hands behind his head.

"Were gonna go Christmas shopping, you gotta have some shopping to do-ya?" looking at Sora, waggling his eyebrows a little. " Maybe, you gotta start today and not when people might run you ova in the store"

Sora's eyes widened at what he said. "What?!" he yelled, "People drive their cars into the stores on Christmas day?!" what a weird way of living. Wakka just looked at the burnet before roaring into a frenzy of laughter. Sora's face got red from the embarrassment at what riku did, but now he was even redder from anger as well. He was being serious and Wakka is laughing at him. With a pout sora jumped in the front where Riku occupied with his coat for him. Once everyone was in, and Wakka complaining that he was not happy that everyone thinks he should have married Lulu before she got pregnant. Sora felt a peculiar hand rubbing against his leg.

"Hey!" Sora yelled. "I didn't come with you just to get molested from some kind of perverted freak!" slapping riku's hand away. Hearing another laugh besides wakka's, soraturn to see another passenger that was gleaming with joy at the sight she was getting. "Oh, hey Selphie, sorry I didn't see you their" rubbing the back of his head, he gave her a sympathy smile until it turn grim as the hand returned to his leg. "Damn it, don't make me cut your hand off, riku!"

"Aww, come on sora, don't be violent" Riku said turning to the burnet with a grin that spread across his lips, " Or else I might have to start handcuffing your hands behind you"

"Kinky" Wakka spoke before his eyes went wide. "Eh, pay attention to the road!!"

With a swerve, the group of teenagers avoided an oncoming car that riku was about to smash into. Everyone sighed in relief and in a few seconds all three passengers glared at riku when they heard him chuckle. " That took me by surprise." Riku said turning towards the glaring yet shaking sora.

'Great'. Sora thought. ' And I thought I should be scared of the Organization, when my real threat is right next to me' He sighed and turned to stare out the window. Sora gasped. "I-Is the sky falling?!" sora yelled.

Another frenzy of laughter was heard behind sora, which he knew was Wakka from the way it sounded like a hyena, and Selphie turned raising an eyebrow at him. Riku on the other hand stood quiet and stared forward…probably learning his lesson from before. With a frown he looked back outside with wonder and curiosity burning inside. Their was white puffs of cotton clouds that was flowing ever so gracefully onto the green lands that was slowly hiding away from the blanket of this white cotton. Sora has never seen this in his life, and was very excited for a new thing he has just learned, nothing he has learned from his new life was never insignificant, he was getting surprise after surprise and riku was enjoying the sight that his sora was enjoying himself. A small smile escaped onto his lips as riku watched with amazement that such a small thing got sora giggling.

Flashback:

"_Hey riku!!" Sorayelled running towards me. The sight of the hyperactive boy, I had to swallow a chuckle. "What's you been up to?!" giving his goofy grin, I never could admit that he was cute unless I want a foot stomped on. Looking over the burnet, my hand was very itchy and maybe scratching it against the burnet might help with it. Grabbing the burnet I wanted him all to myself and no one was allowed to see or touch him…maybe I'm getting to carried away here, but thank fully Sora doesn't complain so I wont stop. He looked down at the white bag with the symbol's of the big M and Donlads. Weird though…they replaced the clown with a duck that had a sailor hat…I could never understand fast-food these days._

"_you've been gone so long already, where were you?" sora asked giving Riku a puppy dog look that always melted the coldest person. "Where did you get that, Were you hungry all that time, Did you have fun, how was your-?" I chuckled at the forever to run question's and buried myself into his brown spiky locks that stuck out randomly. The smell was drugging me as the cinnamon aroma relaxed me a little. Hearing a growl I pulled away to see a blush creep across his face as he looked down. Raising an eyebrow I started._

"_I had to go on a trip to my family member" I explained. " but they never could cook good so we were starving, and I bought a burger from Donald's and-"_

"_Burger" Sora interrupted me. "what's a bur-ger?" his face went serious, and I laughed out loud at his tone of voice. He really was from a second world, I didn't believe it at first but the reaction he gets is hilarious to watch, and I have him all to myself. I buried myself back into his hair, and another growl escaped his lips._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You know I hate it when you do that!" he yelled "I know I'm short, but you don't have to keep reminding me!" I looked at him, wondering what in the world could he be talking about, then it hit me. He hated to being the short one in the relationship. I chuckled as the list on what sora hates and likes formed in my head._

_He never did like work or anything that was hard, and yet when it comes to playing, he is all for it, never once he has seen a car when we first met and taking him for a ride…in the car…was very interesting to see, and now he hates to be short and to be looking down on._

"_riku?" Sora said bringing back my focus. I looked down in time to see the deep concern and sorrow that was flashed onto his face…his eyes looked distant, and wide. The panic voice in me raised and screamed in my head again. 'you did something to get him angry you idiot!' it yelled 'Baka! baka!'_

"_Sora, what's wrong." I said in a serious tone, pulling him closer to me. But all he did was shake his head and hugged me fiercely. For some strange reason, it's as if someone was watching our performance and that sent chills down my spine. Looking around, the halls were bustling with people, and their was no one staring at us…glancing with surprise and walking faster towards their destination…but nothing conspicuous. _

_Sora sighed and I turned to see him pouting. "I'll tell you later" and he never did tell me what was going on._

"Riku, da road, pay attention to da road!!" Wakka yelled which to him seemed random, riku stirred away yet another oncoming car and with that Selphie drove the rest of the way towards the mall.

Once the car stopped in the parking lot, sora giggled and jumped into the cotton white substance that was forming all on the ground. His eyes grew wide at the feel of it, cold, soft, and wet at the same time. Rikujust started to laugh at the year younger teen that was throwing the snow like confetti.

"Riku, Riku, look!" he pointed towards the mall, that was glowing with bright colors and decoration. He never did see a gathering of people in his life…well except the time of his family's death. Slowly he remembered the time which to him he thought of the white substance looking familiar. It was during the funeral that the snow started to fall, but he never took notice of it, he just wondered why his mother was being burred, why she was sleeping for so long, why her eyes wouldn't open and the coffin being closed so no one could see the beauty that she bestowed. It was so long ago, that now his mother's voice was forever forgotten with the faces of his friends and family. A sharp pain shot through sora as he grew more and more into the memory of the day he lost everything.

Riku was watching from the distance, and when he could take no more of the sight of sora suffering, he walked over to him and embraced Sora with all his might. Sora just shook his head, and turned to riku, giving another famous sora smile and hugged him back, but the smile, riku noted, seemed to be forced on.

"What's wrong?" he said in not a demanding way, but in a I'm-getting-worried-so-start-talking kinda way. Sora looked at rikuand gave him yet another weak grin and shook his head once more. Riku felt left out, so he was going to let sora explain to him when he was ready…but damn it was getting on his nerves. "Get up, were going to do some…shopping." riku shuttered at the word as Selphie threw her arms up in the air, running and screaming as she headed towards the mall

"Beware sales, Selphie has her mother's credit card and she is not holding back!!"

Back home Selphie's mother has her tingling feeling that something was wrong, and she had to stop it before it was too late…but instead she shrugged it off and ran towards the nearest store holding a credit card of her own. 'look out stores, I have my husbands credit card and I'm not holding back'.

Little did the gang of teenagers know, they were being watched in the distance. A black hooded person was holding a reciver to his mouth as he spoke into it. "Yes…it's him. We found the last royalty sir. What is your order's?"

The reciver spoke back. " Observe him for a little longer. Make sure he has the item on him before you seize the boy." the voice continued. "Oh, and one more thing. Make sure she get's the message that were watching him."

"How's that sir?"

"He has a guardian back in destiny island…pay him a little visit." a chuckle was heard as the voice spoke once more. "If he thinks he can run, we have a little surprise waiting for him as well…you got it?"

"Yes sir." the hooded man nodded.

"Oh there is another thing I want to mention…" the voice added. The hooded man stiffened at the tone it was using, serious and threatening. "Failure is not an option, Roxas."

"Yes, sir." and with that he turned, and disappeared into the darkness, with the other two that was also observing from a distant. ' This is going to turn out to be a war soon' he thought.

"Hmm, you look depressed Roxas" one of the two behind him spoke. "Why is that?"

"It's hard…" He spoke looking down. "It's hard to kill someone you grew up with in the kingdom…especially if that someone was your friend." hearing a chuckle escape the hooded man, Roxas turned the corner and walked faster towards their goal. " He didn't do anything, and were forced to kill him…"his voice came to a whisper at the end.

"Is that it?" a deeper voice spoke. "Ha! You gotta be kidding me Roxas, just because he is your long time friend doesn't make it any special from a regular capture, ya know." axel grew silent. Then he whispered in Roxas ear. " What are we going to do about our little ease dropper?"

"His order's was to let them watch until they arrive." he waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Hn. Whatever." he looked down as he walked faster to catch up with the blonde. "It's kinda funny though, you would think you would get over it already after you killed your little sister namine you didn't even show sympathy."

"It's not the same, Axel." Roxas mumbled, then he looked up slowly at their destination. They reached the peak of the pier that had the ocean's view which reflected off the sky. The blonde slowly put his right hand down and disturbed the ripple's of the water, and the reflection changed from the city grounds, to a whole new picture. Their stood three kingdom's, and one of which was Destiny island. All three hooded men jumped into the water and a blinding light burst through the ocean, and the kingdom's disappeared yet again with the ripples, and the normal reflection of the city that glittered with lights returned .

"Hn." a black raven haired girl was observing the three from the hidden area of the buildings. "Yuffie to resistance" she spoke into the mic that dangled off her ninja suit. " They are back at Destiny island, and so far their prepared to make the first move."

"Copy that" Kairi spoke from the other side. "I will see to it that they don't go near the majesty, it's a guarantee that he will use his magic to summon some heartless to finish the job if were not careful, so were gonna need cid for this one."

"What do you propose then?" she said, and walking towards her black Volvo with Cloud in the passenger seat, sitting back with his hands behind his head. "Where do we need to meet, it's not safe in the non-magical world, and Travis town along with Destiny island is taken over…"

"well all meet at Twilight town tomorrow." Kairi suggested. "This is going to be day one of our attack in the Mid lands. But make sure you have cloud watching over him just to be safe."

"If you say so…cloud did you hear?" she turned to the blonde and he mumbled something about 'missing out on the action.' she shrugged it off, and turned the Volvo on. As it purred to life, she spoke back into the mic. "Kairi…what happens if we fail?"

"We wont." the mic spoke back with a clip tone. "If they get their hands on him, we have no hope Yuffie, his mother was one of the keys we failed protection her, now she's dead and Destiny island is in ruins, His father is dead and Travis town is in ruins…we haveonly one kingdom left, and we won't give up without a fight"

"okay, okay, don't give me a sappy speech while I'm driving before I fall asleep on the wheel" Yuffie heard cloud chuckle beside her. "Any-who start contacting them now then…and don't get Lulu involved in this one…remember what happened last time" she winced at the memory.

Kairi chuckled and with that the conversation ended. For now. "Yuffie, hurry up before Leon bitches at me for not making dinner again" Cloud mumbled.

"Yeah-yeah, your boyfriend can be so troublesome some times." She rolled her eyes as they sped off into the quiet streets. Yuffie looked at her rear view mirror and saw the same yellow car that was a few miles back. Her eyes widened as she knew…they were being followed. Speeding a little faster, cloud opened his eyes and stared at the serious faced Yuffie. He turned his gaze to the rear view mirror.

"Shit!" he yelled, grabbing the handgun that was in the glove apartment. Pulling the safety off, he rolled down the window and aimed at the car. Three defining sounds were shot, and the glass of the other car shattered into a million's of peaces. It revealed the driver, and it was someone who was unknown to them. Speeding down the lane hundred miles per hour, passing three red lights with no stopping what so ever. Yuffie had to loose them soon, as they approached their destination. Cloud shot numerous time's towards the yellow car, but all missed as Yuffie swerved out the way from getting rammed by the enemy. Then, it happened to suddenly. A car from out of nowhere, smashed into the rear of the car, and with a yelp Yuffie hit the stirring wheel with her head, and blacked out along with cloud. The car flipped over three, to four times before it came into a complete stop. Car parts, and glass was everywhere and spread through out the black pavement, and the smoke rising from the car was evident that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

The two cars stopped behind the smashed up Volvo, with a click the two drivers got out and walked over to the injured Yuffie and Cloud. One of which had a mask covering his face completely, while the other just wore the same outfit as the organization group.

"Grab them, we have some questioning to do" the organization spoke to one that has his faced covered with rapped bandages. And with that both bruised up victims were thrown to the back seat of the yellow car, and it sped off leaving the seen of the Volvo trashed up, leaving the scrap peaces scattered on the streets.

"Yuffie are you alright?" Kairi yelled from the mic that laid in the Volvo. "Yuffie are you reading me over?!" She spoke more frantically as no answer came. "Yuffie!!"

Back towards the mall, costumers threw themselves out of the way for Selphie, as the crazy shopping fanatic rushed to the next store. Two were injured in the process. Riku, sora, and Wakka stayed in a safe distance as the small girl giggled and twitching from the sight of a bear that was threatening to be bought.

"This will go well with my Tidy-whity!" she sang, and snatched from the shelf. She laughed with a craze smile spread onto her face, and ran towards the back isle. Suddenly a woman's voice boomed through out the mall.

"attention shoppers" it spoke. "all items at Nordstrom are now fifty percent off, all sales will be final until closing time." Before anyone could grab the burnet girl, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Bwahahahaha!!" Selphie laughed. "Look out Nordstrom here I come!!" and with that, the crowd was separated like the red sea as she ran them over, leaving her victims paralyzed from shock. "Move bitch!!"

"umm, is Selphie always like this every year?" Sora asked, taking a step behind riku. Wakka just sighed and walked towards the battle field. The two boys looked at each other and laughed at their petrified faces. Swinging an arm over sora, riku started his Christmas shopping, and hoping the rest of this year he would be able to spend it with his lover.

** A/N, hi it's me agian, All i want for Christmas is some reviews!!....and some money, either one can you guys give me if you have any? Thank's for reading, I'll post up the next chapter ASAP, depends on how much Christmas wishes for filled! XDD**


	3. Times running out

**A/N: **

Wow, a new year already!, well hope everyone has a good new start...wish i had one XD, looking back at my stories, i think i will do some remodeling. So i will have some editing done...alot of it. but any-who i will start shutting up and onto the story!!

Disclaimer: Can i have KH? NO?! why not?! oh...that's right, i don't own it...damn!

Warning: Yaoi, This is a Yaoi story if you havent read the summary...so don't say i didnt warn ya!

___

Chapter 3:

**Time's running out  
**

"Thanks a lot Selphie, you just got us kicked outta da mall" Wakka yelled from the back seat. Selphie's rampage to Nordstrom with no mercy, caused the store to close early when they saw her storming in from the Law suit's Selphie's victim's reported. Lucky for them, their was only an angry mob with torches and spears chasing the group of teenagers. Sora, thinking this was a normal procedure, was laughing hard once they were safe In riku's car.

"Hey-hey," She spoke from the driver seat, "I got our Christmas shopping done, didn't I?"

"Yeah right, buying a bag of high-heels is defiantly Christmas shopping," Wakka said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Selphie stuck out her tongue in the rear view mirror.

"What?!" Sora yelled, panic shooting across his face. "Is that how you do this Christmas shopping?!" looking down, he mumbled "I didn't know you were suppose to buy high heels for everyone…"

The car had gone quite, then it was filled with Wakka's booming laughter as tears rolled down his face. Sora's face reddened as a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind, and a warm breath tickled sora's ear as riku spoke.

"You're just to cute sora" Riku said, and placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Sora blushed an even darker shade when Selphie turned to wink at him.

"Ah- Okay, I'm good." Wakka panted, wiping away the tear from laughing to hard. " Now, beside's da mall, where else should we go for today?"

"Hm." Selphie said, giving a thoughtful look. "Well, we could go ice-skating at the ponds but it would be nice if we got something to eat…"

"Yeah!" Wakka yelled, pumping two fist in the air, " Let's eat, I'm starving!"

Riku agreed, even though he wasn't paying any attention to them. He was pecking soft kisses down to sora's neck and removing his scarf. He stopped and sucked on the pulse as sora whimpered in the passenger seat and started to melt at riku's kiss, the silver haired boy was determine to leave his mark on the burnet. After a while of kissing and toying with the burnet's neck, Riku pulled away from sora. The burnet was left with nips and a bruise running down his neck.

"Okay, where here!" Selphie said, jumping out of the car with a huge grin. Sora stumbled a little shaken from the incident, and slipped from the ice that covered the grounds. Just when he was about to meet his old friend, the floor, riku grasped sora's hand and pulled him close.

"Watch where your going, you could of gotten hurt" Riku scolded the burnet, as he threw him onto his back.

"H-Hey, Riku what are you doing?!" Sora complained, trying to get himself free from riku's grip. " I can walk you know!" Riku was playing def as he continued forward with the squirming year younger boy. "Wakka, tell him I can move on my own!" Sora pouted, looking him with puppy dog eyes.

"Food, food, food." Wakka sang, skipping towards McDonalds. " I wanna eat some food!"

Giving up, sora limply laid onto the boys back, burying his face in the riku's soft silver hair. ' how in the world does he make it feel like satin?' sora thought. He breathed in the cologne riku had on and fell into a total state of bliss. Until the smell of something salty and oily filled the air, and was something new to sora's sense.

Sora lifted his head to be greeted by the aroma of all new smells that made his stomach growl. Riku heard the boys appetite, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Umm riku?" sora whispered " you know you can put me down now.."

"Yeah, I know." Riku simply said, still holding the burnet. " You know, I'm afraid that you might slip on one of these tiles" he chuckled.

"Ha-ha, let me down or else I will start pouting" Sora threatened.

"No, not the pouting, I better put you down or else you'll kill us all!" riku said sarcastically. Riku slowly put sora down carefully, making sure he still could stand right. Rolling his eyes, sora walked up to meet his two friends who were drooling over the menu that was displayed above them. Who could blame them, right?

"Okay, I know what I'm getting!" Selphie sang, looking over her shoulders at Sora. " What kind of burger are you going to order?"

" 'Burger'?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side. "What is a…burger?" he looked up at the stunned silver haired boy. Riku stared at the boy in amazement.

"You haven't eaten a burger?!" Wakka yelled, causing everyone to look at them. " What da hell is wrong with you, don't you know it's all source of innocent's and life?!"

"Kinda over exaggerating a bit, wakka?" Riku growled.

"S-sorry, It's just that this place is my life" Tears filled wakka's eyes, sora could have sworn he saw a spot light over his head. "I didn't even get to see my baby for so long!" he cooed and hugged the counter with the cashier backing away with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, yeah, get a room" Selphie mumbled, pushing him to the side to reach the disturbed lady. After ordering for the group and half of the menu for Wakka, Sora sat down near the window and staring at the alien like food. He looked up to see Wakka stuff three of those 'burgers' into his mouth at once. Sora looked down to stare at his food once more.

Sensing something's wrong, riku turned to see the burnet staring dumbly at his platter. "What's wrong Sora?" Riku said, grabbing his hand from under the table.

"I really am trying riku…" Sora said, looking up into the Blue depth's of riku's eyes. " I'm trying to fit in, I really am, but this place is so different from where I was from…" Sora's eyes was wandering around the environment ( trying to avoid looking at Wakka, as the dark hole sucked up the last of his fries), and out to the window where a whole new scene was playing.

"How was it back at your place?" Riku asked curiously, griping Sora's hand even tighter.

"Well, for one thing, we don't laugh like hyena's at peoples misery" Sora said louder than usual for Wakka to hear. He was to busy stuffing some ketchup packets into his mouth. "And these contraptions you call cars, we don't have. Neither the 'Mall' or 'School', and…well it was just another world you could say.." he chuckled. Riku raised an eyebrow.

Riku nodded thoughtfully as the burnet explained. ' Huh, so that's why he's always so curious' he thought. But their was one thing he meant to ask the burnet. "So, why are you here-it's not like I don't want you here, It's just that I'm curious, why did you come?"

Wakka grew silent, as Selphie looked up from her drink. They to had the same question that burned in the back of their minds. All three stared at him, as the burnet looked up and blushed. 'why are they so serious all of a sudden?!'

"I wanted a better life, and my aunty lived here…" Sora said "…my uncle sent me, and so here I am." he shrugged and gave a strain smile. Wakka and Selphie both just nodded at the simple answer not hearing the fear in his tone, but Riku just narrowed his eyes at the burnet. He knew sora to well, more than the others, that sora was hiding something. And it was going on far to long, didn't he trust him? Why is he trying to close himself from everyone? What is he hiding? Riku had to find out one way or another.

Five minutes of Wakka stuffing his face and chocking here and their, with Selphie lecturing him to chew his food. Sora felt really uneasy about Riku staring at him none stop, he tried to ignore it as he made his untouched food the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well?" Selphie spoke. Sora looked up to see her expectant look.

"What?"

"Are you going at least try it, or what?" she said, pointing down to his food. Sora looked down and back up to Selphie with a confused look.

"Umm, how do I eat this, their's no fork…"

"you use these." She held up her hands, and sora's eyes went wide from surprise. Looking around, everyone around him was using their finger's and stuffing their faces. " it's a dish that you don't have to use forks, sora"

"Oh." and with that, he slowly picked up the burger and examined it. It looked edible, and the smell was tickling his nose as it made his mouth water. His eyes wondered back to Selphie's encouraging look, and back down to the burger.

'here goes nothing' Sora bit a chunk of the burger and his eyes grew wide from shock as he chewed and savored the taste. It was something he was not familiar with, something salty yet sweet at the same time. A smile broke across his lips.

"This is good!" Sora muffled with his mouth full. He laughed at how it tasted, it really was the most tastiest thing he tried…since he burnt all his meals and food that he tried to cook at home. Wakka nodded, as Selphie clasped her hands together and laughed at sora's expression as he took another bite.

Riku tried to stay quiet, but a small chuckled escaped as sora became the image of a small child bouncing in his chair as he took on the fries. He swung around sora's shoulders and buried himself into his spiky brown hair. Feeling the heat on sora's face growing more intense, Riku's smile grew wider. He couldn't stay serious for one second with sora around.

Getting out of McDonald's seemed way more harder than walking in, sora noted. Moving along the sidewalk the main street was busy with building… curious about the snow, sora stuck his tongue out as a soft snow flake landed on, and to his surprise it melted. He laughed softly, as he tried to catch another.

Hearing a chuckle behind him, sora turned and gave a goofy smile to the silver haired boy. The burnet slowly started to walk forward, and that was his biggest mistake he made. Sora felt very uneasy suddenly and started to stumble backwards. Riku was about to reach forward to the collapsing sora when something happened that caused riku to go pale.

**-A/N: **_was going to end it their, but decided to continue foward! Okay getting out of you're faces now-_

Slipping on a piece of ice that build on the road, sora landed on the dark pavement with a heavy thud. Riku gasped as headlight's spilled across the boys body, the car's wheel skidded across the pavement as the road grew immune to the breaks.

Sora's eyes widened from fear as he grabbed onto the jewelry around his neck, and gripped it tight. Riku sprinted towards the fallen boy, but then blink to find him unharmed and the car had stopped completely. It was a hair away from the burnet, unaware he was holding his breath he sighed out loud with relief.

"sora!" the three teenagers yelled, running towards sora who got up and started to dust himself off. Riku pulled the burnet close to his chest, and kissed the top of his cinnamon spikes. Sora returned the action with pulling the boy more closer to himself.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." Riku mumbled, still not moving the position they were in.

The driver of the car made sure everyone was okay, making sure no ambulance or police was needed, he zoomed off to his destination. The boys stared at each other giving their own moment they needed with each other without saying a word… or until riku broke the silent.

"Sora, are you-"

"Sorry.." sora interrupted him, his eyes grew sad as he smiled up to riku. "…we are still ice-skating right?" out of nowhere Wakka burst out with laughter, as selphie moved the two boys out of the way of the oncoming cars to prevent another accident.

Riku snorted. "Sh-yeah right, with your kinda luck I'm guessing a bear with a unicycle will run you over on the ice ring" grabbing sora's hand, the cinnamon haired boy started to swing both of their hands as they walked along the snowy pavement.

"I don't hear a no." Sora sang.

"I didn't say yes either." riku retorted. A small smile broke out, as he saw the boy humming a tune to himself, then the ocean blue eyes looked up as it sparkled with hope. His smile widened.

Sora smiled back "Yes?"

"No." riku said with a clipped tone.

Two minutes later, the group threw on their skates as riku grimaced at sora's lack of eye coordination. Wakka was getting a kick at riku's misery, running around the ice ring, preventing sora from falling, hitting, are even smacking people on accident. Selphie broke out her camera, and flashed pictures of the moment.

"Okay, we better get home" Selphie finally announced, " One more day of Christmas shopping, then we will have a party!"

Wakka grumbled something under his breath, as riku sighed in relief as the sora took off his skates with his bottom lip sticking out. Walking on solid land for sora, seemed like he was still on the ice. Riku sighed out loud, and gave up.

Throwing sora onto his back, he piggy backed the year younger boy the rest of the way to his car…with selphie driving back.

______

"Well, that was fun!" Selphie chirped and shut the driver seat door. She handed riku the keys, and waved to sora who was about to be knocked out from his sleepiness. " See ya soon Kay?" she said to the two boys and pranced off to walk the rest home with Wakka.

"Hn." Riku grunted, and jumped back into his car with the burnet. Starting his Porch, he speed off into the streets with the sleeping sora. The street lights came to life, as the sky darkened to reveal the stars that were hidden behind the blue blanket. Stopping at a red light, riku turned to the sleeping year younger boy. His angelic features, and smooth flawless skin makes riku not want anyone to go near his sora, let alone hurt him for that matter. Maybe he was getting to overprotective.

Stopping by Sora's house, riku parked the car in his driveway. The house was pitch black, no sign that anyone was home. Riku raised an eyebrow as sora slowly opened his eyes from the short nap. He turned to see riku's worried expression, as his pale skin and silver haired reflected off of the moons rays. Riku's blue eyes glowing intense even though their was no light around them, Sora turned away and stared back to his empty, forgotten home. The burnet sighed loudly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Riku said. Sora weakly nodded, and proceeded to get out. But then riku clasped his hand onto the burnet's arm and pinned him to the seat. Turning, Sora strained a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine." Sora explained. " I managed to stay alive for the past three days, I will survive another… unless a bear is waiting for me in my house to run me over with a unicycle."

"That's not funny." Riku said in a serious voice " Want me to stay over, just for the night?"

Sora strained smile turned soft. " If you want to, but you don't have to do it." he answered him, cocking his head to the side.

"Huh, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to, sora." riku said, pulling his keys out of the ignition, then something hit sora as the forgotten memory finally surfaced. Riku was about to jump out of his car until sora stopped him.

"Wait" he said, reaching around his neck. " I want to give you this as an early Christmas present…" he handed riku a silver looking chain that shimmered in the moonlights ray.

"what…what is this?" Riku asked, looking down at what sora has given him, it was a King shaped necklace with a solid script that had the words _Je t'aime aussi_. The beauty of it took his breath away, just like when he first met sora.

Smiling softly sora replied. " The key to opening my heart." Sora softly traced the necklace in riku's hand " _Je t'aime aussi" _to riku, the words coming through sora was like silver bells echoing through the quite night.

Riku was shocked at the shiny gift that he received, it looked priceless, worth millions maybe by the way the crown felt. It was something riku has never seen before. Looking back up, he grabbed sora by the top's of his arms to pull him in for a kiss. He need the kiss, riku wanting to do this the whole time, close his eyes from the pleasure of the feeling of sora's soft rosy lips on his.

Sora moaned from the sudden embrace as he closed his eyes slowly, riku took that opportunity to explore into sora's mouth. The kiss was more passionate and desperate, as the two tongues battle for domination, riku let go of sora's arms to pull the burnet closer. Sora threw his arms around riku's neck, as the kiss deepened.

When air was a mandatory factor, The silver haired boy pulled away from sora and both was breathing hard to catch their breaths. Then a sly smile escaped onto riku's lips, as sora saw his eye's turning a darker shade of blue. A shiver ran down Sora's spine, as he saw riku lick his lips.

"Okay, thanks again for taking me" sora added, getting out of the car and slamming the door, " but I think you should stay with your family for- Ah,-riku!!" sora yelled, running towards his door with the silver haired boy right on his tail.

Hitting the front door, sora turned to see riku right behind him. The silver haired boy pinned sora's arms to the side, as he leaned in towards the burnet. Sora leaned onto the door, as their was no room to run, Riku was closing the space between them.

"You really wasn't going to leave me hanging like that, sora?" Riku said in a husky voice. Sora's face grew bright red, as his eyes fluttered closed he felt riku's lips on his once again. As the contact between them was going, riku reached into sora's pocket, and with a swift move, he opened the front door and pushed the burnet in without breaking the kiss then slammed the door shut with a kick once they both were in.

Confused the burnet pulled away from the kiss, to stare at riku who was moving towards the stairs.

"Riku" sora panted "w-wait, w-what are you doing" riku pulled the burnet up brible style as he moved up the stair's and into the burnets room. "Riku, I said what are-" riku shut sora up by giving him a kiss.

"You talk to much." and with that, Riku pulled sora into the safety of his room.

****

(Playing it safe, MadWorldZ took out half of this chapter in order to stay in Fanfic…sorry for you perverted interest…XD)

The sunlight streamed through the curtain's, as it spilled onto the white bed where a burnet who was brought back to conscious from a very good dream, kept his eyes closed in order to go back to that dream. Feeling the warmth by him, sora pulled it closer into a warm embrace.

His pillow felt really odd…like the dream he had last night. Snuggling the pillow closer, he felt it chuckle…wait, it laughed? Pillows cant laugh, sora thought, and they defiantly don't breath. This could only be one thing.

"Are you up?" A husky voice spoke. Yep, sora thought, my guessing was right. " You can go back to sleep you know." he assured the burnet.

"Riku?" Sora slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with bright sun rays that stunned his vision for a split second, then riku came into view. The smile riku wore was like a child that finally got what they wanted, and a satisfied glint came into his eyes as he saw a blush crept onto the burnets face.

"Yes?"

Sora's stomach growled, and he laughed. Riku's smile grew wider as he pulled the blanket off of him and stood up. The burnets face grew redder as he noted that riku wasn't wearing any-thing but the socks on his feet.

"What do you want to eat?" Riku asked, pulling on some sweats that was laying scattered on the floor. Sora put a finger to his lips as he thought, then his face brighten.

"Pancakes!!" He yelled, jumping up and down on the bed. "With extra syrup!"

"Okay, okay, Pancakes coming right up." Riku chuckled.

Walking out of the room with a graceful movement as the necklace sora gave him swung over his bare chest. The burnet's smile faded as riku left the room.

"what am I going to do…" he said to himself. Sora could feel it, the Heartless powers are growing more intense by the day, and he is losing more power trying to keep them at bay. Losing his balance, and getting weaker and weaker, he will be unable to walk…and not from what happened last night, but the amount of magic he was using to keep the non-magical world, non-magical.

He winced as another wave of his power left him, at this rate he was bound to die. But as long as riku held the peace of jewelry he gave, then the kingdom will be saved. Sora wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes as he heard riku's footsteps approaching. He will need to be strong, and put on a show until his magic is gone completely.

"_Je t'aime aussi, _riku." sora whispered. " Please forgive me."

_________

****

Blah Blah, Author notes:

**  
MadWorldZ: **Thank you guys for struggling with my poor writing, Uh! I am working on

A comic book for my stories right now, and will post them up on deviant art ASAP, but for now

I will let you know when It happens!

**:cries: **New year, means I'm getting old…turning fifteen is not a good thing for me, I seen my mother and I have no hope **XD**, I'm so mean!

**:Review Please**!: _Mahalo, Arigato, Thank you, Ect._

_**Por le vu Francie? No? **_well, The phrase sora said:

_*"__**Je t'aime aussi" **_means in English. **" I love you" in French**


	4. Wind before the hurrican

**A/N: **

**MadWorldZ**: Hello ya'll, it's me again!

**Sora**: You always come back…don't you have a life?!

**MadWorldZ**: Yes, yes I do…but I have a lot of writing time so I get bored and start to type away.

**Sora**: Uh-huh…well then aren't you going to tell them something?

**MadWorldZ**: Yeah! Umm…:long silence: I forgot.

**Sora**: What?!

**Disclaimer:**

Can I Have KH now? No…why do you hate me so?!

Thanks For the Review's **Kichou and outwitted~ **You made my day! XD

**Warning:**

You know what…I will just let you know on your own since you want to read on without reading my summary and the other warning's…Suffer Bwahahahahah!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **_The wind before the Hurricane_

"Riku, riku, riku!" the hyperactive year younger boy sang as he jumped up and down excitedly towards riku's side. Riku swallowed a chuckle when he saw a sparkle in the burnets crystal blue eyes. He never could say it out loud, but every time sora looks at him, it felt as if their was pain within those blue depths. If it was, sora was hiding it pretty well. "Can we get some of that fluffy cloud thing, Pleeeease!"

His face was pleading, as a huge smile and eagerness stretched across sora's face. How could anyone turn down such thing? He nodded and the burnet jumped up as he grabbed riku's hand and dragged him to the cotton candy stand. Taking him to the carnival was the best idea riku had, seeing the burnet jumping like a hyperactive child and seeing the goofy smile on his face was worth being dragged through-out the whole amusement park… not that he minded.

* * *

_I watched the burnet pick at his cereal bowl for a while as the silence still lingered on between us. He looked a little dazed as if something was really eating him up from the inside. This made me worried as his facial expression grew more sorrowful, and his smile was straining into a grim line. Finally, the line was drawn…I could take it no longer. I needed to find out what was going on, even if I have to force it out of him._

"_Sora." I said in a husky tone. He looked up to me with confusion in his eyes, as I glared at him with fierce determination "What is going on, I know something is troubling you, so spill it."_

_He smiled as the next words irked the living hell out of me. "I don't know what your talking abo- Ah! R-riku!" I pinned both wrists to the bed as I pushed my body against his, making sure he wasn't able to move an inch. I glared into his blue depths making sure he knows I mean business._

"_I'll tell you again" I said, emphasizing each word. I could feel him squirming under me…I had to push aside the feeling that the room in my sweats was running thin, as the friction rubbed against between us. I could hear him hiss at the touch, then he slowly went limp and gave a defeated sigh. " What is troubling you sora?"_

_He looked up to me with sad eyes then turned away quickly when he started to explain. "I…It's kinda complicated…I wish I could tell you all of it-"_

"_Just give me the basic's" I said, tighten my grip around his wrists when he tried to break free. " I'm not going until you at least give me an explanation." I informed him. _

"_umm, my dog died-?"_

"_You didn't own a dog."_

"_Cat?"_

"_No."_

"_Elephant."_

"_Sora, would you cut it out and give me the damn truth?!" My voice was rising as my patients were running thin. Did he really think I was that Naïve?_

"_Okay…" he sighed. I really couldn't take no more lies, and if he says 'cause oprah canceled her show' then he better be prepared to not be able to sit for a while. "…Their was this family crisis that I'm going through right now…and if I try to interfere, I just make everyone's life a bigger hell then it is right now…but I did it anyways and I screwed up." his voice cracked at the end. His face grew sorrowful as his true feeling was heard. I wasn't prepared for that kind of answer, I grew tense as I stared at him in awe. _

_Then he smiled, trying to comfort _me_. His smile was strain as I looked at him with pure shock, "Don't…" I whispered, he looked at me and cocked his head to the side. _

"_Riku, everything's fine…really." his smile grew more strain, and I swallowed the urge to yell at him, to tell him that everything was not fine. Instead I came up with an idea. A smile spread across my lips, and sora's smile faded at the sudden action._

"_Wanna go out?" I asked. Sora blinked as his face went blank._

"'_Out?'" sora asked, as he raised an eyebrow to me. He looked way to edible to be real. "what do you mean by 'out'?"_

"_Lets go out on a date meaning I'll take you with me on a special place- Kay?" I smiled when a blush crept up on his face as he nodded. Then he squirmed under me, and hitched a breath as I pushed myself against him. He looked so innocent, it made it way to hard to resist._

"_C-can you get off of-"_

"_No." I said, diving into his neck, and sucking at his pulse. He moaned out loud, and started to complain about being to early…I couldn't remember. So I just sucked harder at his sensitive neck._

"_Riku!!" _

* * *

Sora grabbed the biggest bag their was and opened it when riku paid the cashier. "You got yourself a catch their kid." the cashier said, leaning towards riku to whisper as the burnet was jumping with joy with the candy bag. "Just enjoy it while it last, you don't know when you might loose him." she winked and turned from the stunned riku.

"Riku!" the tone sora used caused riku in sudden panic and ran toward the burnet, and grabbed him by the top's of his arm's. looking at him over to check if their was nothing wrong with him, satisfied that their was nothing life threatening that will harm sora, he backed away to see the confusion in the boy's eyes. "…are you okay?" sora's expression turned to pure worry.

"Y-yeah" Riku stuttered. 'damn it!' he thought ' quick, change the subject!' "So…what was it you want to do now?" sora looked over at riku with a confused look on his face, then his lips went to a smile as he pointed eagerly towards a ride that made riku raise an eyebrow. "You sure?" he said looking over at the boy then back at the ride. Sora nodded eagerly then grabbed riku's wrist with one hand and pointed with the cotton candy towards the ride using the other hand.

As soon they were up close, he sensed the burnet's hesitation as he slowed to a stop. Riku looked over at the boy with a worried expression as he saw sora's knees trembling and his head moving along the ride. Screams were heard as the cliffhanger drop shot the unexpected riders down to an heart pumping drop. Sora whimpered and his face went pale.

"You don't have to ride this if your to scared to go on, you know." riku explained, griping the tops of sora's shoulders with comfort. The burnet looked up to riku and smiled a goofy smile, it wasn't till they got on the ride that sora was pleading him to stop him instead of giving him a 'choice'. "Here, let's get off be-"

"Okay." The operator said in a monotone voice. " Keep all hands and feet in the ride at all times, do not try to take the seat belt off-" he sighed when someone grumbled from behind riku and sora. "-and if you want to get off, now is the time."

"Umm, riku?" sora whispered, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can we…"

"sure." riku nodded, and got out. He turned to sora and his eyes widened in horror when the seat-belts locked in and pinned the scared burnet to the seat. Sora's face went pale as the ride started cranking the passengers up the steep hill, this was looking good.

"R-riku?"

"Hey!" Riku threw himself to the startled operator and yelled. "Stop the ride, someone want's to get off!" the operator's startled look turned to panic as he searched for the red button to stop the monster. But it was no where in sight. Riku was growing anxious as the ride pumped itself higher and higher up the steep hill. He could hear sora crying in fear.

Then the screaming started. Sora was tearing and forcing his eye's closed as the ride moved up and down causing him to feel woozy, as it forced the adrenaline to pump through his veins. The blood drained from his head as the other passengers screamed in pure excitement. Sora on the other hand, was screaming for many other reason's. He cried out in horror as the ride looped into circles, causing him to go green as he started to see stars form before his eyes.

"Waaah!" sora cried. "Get me off of this!!" he closed his eyes even tighter as he felt the ride coming to a stop. Everyone was ecstatic of what just happened moments ago and jumped off…sora was just glad it was all over, limply stumbled out of the ride holding his hand over his mouth in order not to throw out this morning's breakfast. His face was pure white, as he sighed in relief when his feet touched the non-moving floors.

"Sora!!" Riku yelled from behind that caused the year younger boy to jump a mile from his shoes. Sora felt the warm embrace that pulled him from the ground as two firm arms gripped around him. "I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder to stop the ride!" Riku mumbled, burying himself in sora's cinnamon spikes as he put a comforting hand behind sora's head.

Sora wanted to tell him it was okay but all came out was "I-I-I….". who could blame him? He just came from the most scariest ride their was in the amusement park. Riku, like any other worried boyfriend, forced sora to look at him to scan if he was okay to continue the date.

"Do you want to go home?" Riku asked, looking at the boy with concern. Sora just shook his head, and stood up, almost stumbling on his feet. Riku holding his hand around sora's hips, he grabbed the burnet firmly and lead him out of the ride and into the fresh air. "are you sure?" sora nodded. If it was one thing riku learned from sora, the boy was stubborn as a mule.

"Riku?" sora whimpered. Riku looked at him with a worried look as he tighten his grip around the burnets waist. After a long awkward silence between them, sora finally spoke. "I'm hungry." Riku stared at sora for a while before bursting into a frenzy of laughter. Sora just blushed a scarlet red, before falling over and leaning against riku.

"H-Hey!" Riku pulled up the burnet, but his eyes were closing on him. Riku panicked, 'was he going into shock?!' he pulled sora up and carried him towards his black car brible style, and carefully laid the unconscious boy down into the leather seats. Throwing the seat-belt over him and securing it firmly, riku jumped into the passenger seat and zoomed off out of the parking lot.

"Sora!" riku cried as he floored the gas. "Hang in their!" no reply, Riku took a quick glance at sora's limp body and hid panic meter went to an overdrive. Making an illegal turn, he screeched down the next lane and down the next. "The hospital is arou-"

"No!" Riku jumped in his seat when he heard the voice crock out of the blues. "No…no hospitals…take me home…"

"Sora, I'm not taking an-"

"Please!" Sora strained the word, interrupting riku in mid-sentence. Riku pulled the car to the side of the road and took a long glance at sora who was panting heavily in the passenger seat. Sweat was rolling down on the side's of his face as his cinnamon hair was matted to his forehead. Was he crying?! "Take…take me home." he whimpered, his eyes tightly closed.

"Sora…" Riku clenched the steering wheel tightly enough that his knuckles began to turn white. He was refraining from hitting the stubborn ass, why couldn't he just listen like a good little boyfriend would do?! He just sighed heavily and screeched into the main streets. The lights running past them as he turned down the familiar streets. Slowing to a stop, he turned into the driveway and turned the ignition, the car died down as the silence stretched on with sora's heavy panting and gasping for air.

"You better give me a good frickn excuse for taking you hear when you nee-"

"I'm scared riku…" was all sora just said before drifting back off. "H…Help…me." he mumbled, his eyes slowly releasing to a restful state.

Riku felt as if someone just stabbed a knife right through him, his body trembled as his eyes grew wide in horror. "Sora…what did you just say?!" he yelled. No response. Riku had tears welling up in his eyes as he cried out and grabbed the tops of sora's arms shaking him violently. "You better not be messing with me sora!!" still no response.

"Sora!!"

The burnet fell into a deep sleep, in which he was afraid that he would not be able to wake from. His mind was slowly spinning as his power's were diminishing. Soon, and very soon, he will not have enough power to keep himself alive. But he will have to endure until the other's make it back home safely. Riku, he thought, forgive me.

______

Why is it so dark… Sora thought, and what just happened…he looked around him and their was a sea of darkness. Darkness in which he was drowning in and the longer he was in the shadows, the deeper he fell. How the hell am I suppose to start treading in shallow water's?!

"Come on sora, wake up…" a voice echoed in the darkness. Their was something familiar about it…something that gave this darkness hope. Who was it? "Open your eyes, please…do it for me." the voice…why did it sound so sad?

"Please…wake up." Wake up? Am I sleeping…no it cant be, I feel conscious…but why does my body feel as if it was shutting down on itself? Sora's head was pounding in a rhythm, each beat of the drum caused a horrible migraine to erupt.

Where was this horrible place, and where is riku? His panic risen when the darkness pulled him closer towards the dark abyss, he needed to fight this off, he has to get back to riku somehow. Pushing himself towards the surface, he wanted to get out of this hell, determined to get back to the silver haired boy and see his smile once more…

"Sora…" His name was being called again, he needed to be their. To tell riku he was going to be all right, and say that they will forever be together. But wouldn't that be lying? Sora stopped his struggle as it hit him. Riku did everything to keep him happy…and what did sora give in return? Sora just made his life more miserable…his heart started to ache.

'I just ruin it for everyone…' falling. '…I would be better use sleeping than anything else…' drowning. '…'

"I love you…" The words rang like a silver bell. the darkness around him started to dissipate as sora felt solid ground that kept him stable. He stared in wonder, did someone actually love me for what I am? A smile spread on both sides of the mirror.

"Sora?" sora's eyes opened from the sound of his name being called. Blue crystal eyes revealed once more as the bright light that spilled through the white satin curtains made him flinch a little. He felt a warm hand rub against his arm, sora turned his head to the side to see the relived and yet scared boy that was looking at him with pure concern.

"Riku." sora's smile grew wider, as his tired eyes laid upon his surroundings. He was in his own comfort of his room, as his breath grew more even he looked back to the boy then frowned. Riku grew more worried, and placed his free hand gently against the burnets face and moved his thumb over sora's now reddened cheeks.

"What's wrong…" Riku asked tiredly. His eyes were red and a black shadow cased under his eyes. The burnet just stared at the face he was afraid of what was going to be lost to him. Then sora nodded and looked outside towards the window.

He knows what must be done.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, this is a sappy ending, forgive me! But I will start to post up new stories soon, but for now this will have to do T_T, I will post up the new chapter soon- but I need some Reviews to see how this story will go! **XD **Thank's to you!


	5. Kidnaped Part 1

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Huh…almost forgot about his story T_T, I'm so useless…

Sora: See?! What did I tell you!! Forgetful, you're an Idiot and-

MadWolrdZ: And your suppose to be the nice one…:sigh:

Sora: Hey- you left me alone with him for a week!! :points at Riku:

Riku: Hi.

MadWolrdZ: baby want a bottle? Any who :dodges knife: I will try to update sooner…okay

Stop talking or else someone will shoo- :gun fires:

Random person: HA! I did it!! Now their will be no more author notes in this story! Bwahaha!!

**Disclaimer:**

I'm a ghost but hey- even I cant own KH- and there awesomeness- Oh well…_Se la Vi._

**Chapter 5**- Kidnapped

"Where the hell are they?!" Leon yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. The rest of the room went quiet as a heavy breathing came from the intense anger emitting off the man.

"Calm down….they'll be here soon…" Kairi reassured Leon with a stern look. The tension in the small living room was thick enough to cut through, as the group of rebels were scattered around the small burnet who was sitting in the seat with an anxious look crossing his face, all of which held the different pose of stress…Leon's was of great anger.

"How soon?!" Leon threw an intense glare at the read head, as he punched the wall near him with rage and anger shooting threw his features. Sora flinched as one of the pictures fell, causing the glass to shatter into millions of pieces. "Why are we waiting here, when they could still be saved?!" tears started to from in his eyes as a string of cussing was heard.

Sora sat still without saying a word, as the calming words coming from Kairi was the only thing heard beside Leon's outburst. Closing his eyes, he sat without moving for what seemed like a minute and nodded with satisfaction.

"Sora?" Kairi noticed that the small burnet has not spoken a word through out the day. Sora sat still in his spot, staring into space with an unreadable expression.

"There okay…"Sora mumbled. Everyone turned a questing look as Sora's eyes shot open and a warm smile spread across his lips when he turned to the tense man who was now giving him the death glare. "Don't worry, there coming."

"How do you know?!!" Leon's voice grew frantic as his glare intensified, his eyes narrowing into slits. His hands bald up, as he continued. "How the hell do you know all of these-"

"Because I am watching…" Sora interrupted Leon with a calm voice. "My magic is weak for the moment, but I can see them…and they just crossed over to the human world." A sigh of relief was heard all around the room as the glare Leon wore- oh so perfectly-was replaced by relief as well.

"A-Are you sure…" Leon moved closer to Sora with an arm raised towards him, but then stopped and hesitantly moved back to place. He knew better than to question the only person who knew the Organization all to well…but the worry of not seeing Cloud for the pass two days was haunting him for a while now, causing Leon not to sleep for those days without getting anxious.

Sora moved to face Leon with a calm expression as he nodded with assurance. "I know your worried…but please, bare with it Leon." Sora moved from his spot and walked over to the front door with a grim smile. Kairi looked over at the burnet with a questioning look, as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open to be greeted with a warming smile.

"Ohayou." Sora said returning the smile as he cocked his head to the side like a small bird, as he closed the door behind him. The silver hair boy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the burnet and pulling him closely to a tight embrace.

"Ohayou." Riku mumbled as he dove into the spiky cinnamon hair and inhaled deeply. A sigh escaped Sora's lips as his arms wrapped around the year older teen and pulling him closer to himself even more. "I heard yelling."

Sora froze as he moved his head up to meet Riku's crystal blue depths, the worry was burning behind the mask he wore. "Ah- That was the…umm…" Dang, what did they call it again…oh yes! "The television box, a moving picture of yelling showed onto it!" A sheepish smile spread across Sora's face as Riku huffed.

"Hm." Riku grunted and towed Sora towards his car. "I guess you'll have to watch your television box later-Selphie's Christmas party is starting." He informed the burnet as he moved his wrist towards his face, checking his stop watch and nodded. " We should be there on time though, you up for it?"

"Yes!" Sora said with enthusiasm. Optimism was the key to having long life, Sora thought bitterly. The only thing he was scared of in the human world was three things. Wakka's appetite, Riku's Driving, And Selphie's sugar rush.

__________

The drive towards the house was more than scary to Sora's perspective. Riku kept on taking his eyes off the road and tried to molest him… 'tried' was the word, as the burnet made death threats saying it will rain bricks if Riku kept taking his eyes off the road while driving. Through out the driving the silver haired boy was grumbling and complaining until they pulled up to the driveway to Selphie's place.

Sora gasped as he saw what was in front of him.

"Selphie lives here?!" He exclaimed while eyeing the four story house that was dressed in lights and assortments, Sakura trees that were sleeping in the snow was painted over the house as the house itself was dancing under the stars. Sora had a bigger place back at Destiny Island, but never in the human world was there something this monstrous.

Riku chuckled as he jumped out of the car, and moved over to Sora's side to open the door and pull the burnet out by his hand. Shutting the door from behind the burnet, he pinned him to the car and pressed his lips against Sora's. Without warning, Sora gasped in surprise- Giving Riku an opportunity to enter. The tongues clashed together as a soft moan escaped Sora, making Riku more…excited.

They were drawing the kiss in with more force making it a deeper, passionate session. Sora twisted his arms around Riku's neck and pressed his body closer to the year older boy, and chuckled when Riku broke the kiss to softly worry his bottom lip. Biting down gently, he nipped down the burnets neck, making the boy blush feverishly.

"A-hem." The boys were brought back to earth from the voice. Riku turned to glare at the girl with a red skirt and a fuzzy white hat that covered her long brown hair, her hands were on her hips as an amuse smile spread across her lips. " Sorry, but I don't want to traumatize the neighbors on Christmas eve." Selphie pointed across the street.

The family of four was gaping from where they were caroling, once they were spotted- they quickly averted their eyes and briskly moved forward towards the next house. Sora grew a darker red from the embarrassment as Riku shrugged and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist and towed him along with the giggling Selphie- into the warm house.

"Lets continue later." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

"Lets not, and say we did." Sora retorted. "I don't want to scare any more innocent children today."

"Hn." Riku grunted, and pulled the burnet closer to himself. "Kids- schmids, it's not like were gonna have any…" The silver haired boy turned to sora and waggled his eyebrows at him, causing the boy to chuckle and blush even further. "You blush easily don't you?" Riku noted.

"It's your imagination." Sora sighed, covering his face with both of his hands.

* * *

How the hell did it come to this…?! Sora thought. Ten minutes passed and the following things happened that caused everyone to scream and run out of the house.

One, Someone tainted the fruit punch- causing Tidus to start strip dancing in the middle of the room with Selphie (Who was the only one cheering) was throwing money. Wakka went berserks from not having his Mac-sandwich and started to have rabies…don't ask how. Finally three, the karaoke was brought out and Selphie began to sing. The house was empty in ten minutes, leaving Riku and Sora alone…

"You sure this his how people spend there Christmas eve?" Sora asked, and looked down to the unconscious Selphie that was mumbling in her sleep, she was in the middle of her song when she passed out. "If so, then maybe we have more in common than I thought…"

Riku broke out into a frenzy of laughter and moved towards the burnet and pulling him in with a tight embrace. "You are to cute for your own sake." He chuckled, ruffling Sora's spiky brown hair. Sora let out a small giggle as Riku pressed a kiss against the crook of his neck.

"Aww- cute." Both boys flinched at the voice that spoke from behind. Sora looked over Riku shoulders and gasped in horror. There in the entrance of the doorway stood a tall hooded man who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now I know why he didn't want to kill you earlier."

Riku felt Sora's heart beat an extra mile and turned to see the man lifting himself off the doorframe and proceeded in. Thinking fast, Riku abruptly turned and stood in front of Sora, giving the man a death glare while moving into defense mode.

"Now, lets get to business-" He reached forward towards the boys. Riku's eyes grew into narrow slits as a growl escaped his lips.

"Get the fuck away from us!" Riku hissed, while moving his hand behind him to push the burnet more back. Sora grew frantic, he knew who the man was, and knew that Riku wouldn't stand a chance against him. Slowly- both boys backed away as the stranger proceeded forward with his arms raised above him.

"Whoa-whoa." He chuckled, A smile was heard in the voice. "Don't have to get all cocky, I just came to get what the boss wants and I will not kill any of you." The man gestured towards the unconscious Selphie and Tidus, and stretched a hand out towards the boys. "Come now Sora- you don't want to make this difficult."

Riku lounged towards the hooded man in a split second, with his fist clenched up to a tight ball. The man easily dodged the attack with a swift move, and clenched the fist that was thrown at him. Tightening his hand around Riku's fist- it caused the silver haired boy to scream in pain that shot through sora like knifes.

"Stop it!" Sora cried. The hooded man cocked his head to the side, as he threw Riku across the room with one swift move, causing the boy to fly like a rag doll, and hit the wall's with a deafening sound, as some pictures that were hung near the vibration, fell to the ground. Riku fell to the ground as well and held on to his side in pain as his eyes moved up to the man with intense fury.

"Let's go." The stranger said in a low voice as he briskly moved towards Sora and grasped his wrist with a fast jerk, causing the burnet to yelp in pain. Riku's anger rose once he heard the pain gasp that escaped his lover, something that he never wanted to hear in his life.

Riku stood up slowly, coughing up some blood that spilled onto the ground, he ran up behind the hooded man and landed a blow onto his head. Riku felt satisfaction as the hooded man jerked forward and grasped the back of his head.

"That-was-a-BIG-mistake." The man emphasized each word with venom. Sora paled as his wrist started to burn under the mans grasp. An orange ora that was seen around the hooded man, started to form the shape around himself. With one swift move, the hooded man shot one hand up- and a blinding light shot around Riku.

Fire was ignited around the silver haired boy, making him kneel down as he clenched his teeth together from the unbearable pain that shot threw his body. 'how the hell did he do that?!' Riku thought as he held onto his sides. Sora watched in horror as his lover's features was twisted in agonizing pain, and could not bare to watch anymore.

"Deep freeze!" Sora cried out, reaching his hand out towards Riku. An unnatural breeze shot through the house, causing all heat around the silver hair boy to dissipate. Sora sighed in relief as Riku's features relaxed a little, and slowly Riku slid closer to the ground.

"Ah- Naughty Sora." The man tsked as he gripped Sora's wrist even tighter. "Using the last of your magic was not so smart…now you'll suffer even more, oh-well."

Riku moved his head up limply off the ground and stretched up a hand towards the petrified burnet as the boy was towed out of the house with tears strolling down his cheeks. "So…ra…" Riku whispered, before collapsing and falling into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry Riku…" Was all he heard from the burnet before his thoughts over powered him. "for everything…"

* * *

"Riku….okay-right?" Voices were heard in the distant and was being tuned louder and louder as if someone was hitting the volume button. "I mean….and….where…sora?" Riku's eyes shot open at the last word that was spoken from the voice.

"Sora?!" Riku yelled, jerking forward and looking around the room with pure anxiousness.

All he saw was the faces of his friends who all wore the same mask of worry and fear. Turning, he looked towards the wall with the shattered picture frames and the dried pool of blood. Placing a hand over his forehead he trembled feverishly "It wasn't a dream…was it…" Riku whispered.

Everyone looked at each other and turned to Riku with a worry look. Tidus moved from his spot next to Riku and went to fetch a cup of water, Wakka just turned from the silver haired boy as Selphie broke the ice.

"No…" She said in a soft voice. "It wasn't Riku…I'm sorry."

What was she sorry for…it wasn't her fault. As he looked around his face paled at the lack of bodies that were present, his breathing picked up as his eyes widened in fear.

"Where." Riku turned to Selphie with desperation. Playing coy, she turned to him with a blank look and gave him a small smile that was strained.

"'where' what, Riku?"

"You damn know what I'm talking about!" Riku yelled, causing the girl to flinch back a little. Wakka held Riku down before he could jump and start rampaging and breaking everything he see's. "Where the hell is Sora?!"

The next words that came from Selphie was something he was dreading to hear…that he didn't want to believe that happened.

"He…he was kidnapped Riku." Selphie started to sob into her hands as Tidus came up from behind her and quickly gave her a comforting hug. Riku stayed still, not wanting to move…afraid if he did- he might have to kill someone…and he knew exactly who he was going to kill. But first…he needed to see someone.

"Riku-where are you going?" Wakka asked, as Riku hosted himself up from where he was. Riku just glared his way out, as he slammed the door open- letting the cold breeze shoot through the house, causing the group of kids to shiver a little.

"I'm going out." Riku said, before slamming the door shut. His face shot through with pure determination as the car beeped- telling him that it was unlocked and ready to go. Riku jumped in and started the car with much force than necessary.

Zooming out of the driveway- Wakka and the others ran out to stop him, but was all to late as the car disappeared around the corner of the block.

"where is he going?!" Selphie cried.

"How the hell should I know- I still cant figure out how I ended up in a dog pound." Wakka scratched the back of his head while staring off to space. "Still…out of all people, Why Sora?"

"Do you think he is hiding something?" Selphie asked, wiping her swollen red eyes as she turned to Wakka.

"He could be…his always quiet…" Wakka moved his hand over his chin as he nodded to himself. "…and a man who doesn't eat a burger in his life, has some issue's."

"you think everyone who doesn't eat a burger has issues." Tidus retorted. Wakka grunted to himself as he trudged back into the house to clean up the mess, with the other two following. This is going to be one of those nights where no one will be able to sleep until something is done.

* * *

**A/N**

Random Person: Okay…I feel bad. Can you _review_ the story for MadWorldZ so that way he wont die in vain… thanks for reading.


End file.
